House Divided: A Sequel to Vow of Silence
by Carla K
Summary: Hoss's deepening love for Darcie causes trouble between Hoss and Joe!


  
  
A HOUSE DIVIDED  
A Sequel to "Vow of Silence"  
  
A Bonanza Story by Carla Keehn  
  
The last thing Joe Cartwright remembered was hearing a crack and feeling a pain in his jaw, just before the world around him began to spin crazily in and out of focus. Then he looking up from the ground and saw his brother Hoss standing over him. An uncontrolled fury burned in his brother's eyes.  
  
From the front porch, Jamie's eyes widened in alarm. "Pa!" he shouted, reaching for the walking stick that lay at his feet. The boy began hobbling towards the door. "Pa, come quick!"  
  
Joe groaned and staggered to his feet. He rubbed his jaw gingerly and glared at Hoss. "What was that for?"  
  
"You been looking for trouble for the past week and half, Joseph, and I aim to see that you get it! He raised his fist threateningly. "I told you to stop asking them questions!"   
  
At the same time Ben Cartwright ran out of the house, ranch foreman Candy Canaday came out of the barn.  
  
Candy tried to push the two angry men apart. "C'mon, Joe, back off!"  
  
Joe shook his head and shoved Candy aside. "Stay out of this, Candy!"  
  
"Nope, not until you cool off some." He grabbed Joe from behind.  
  
"That's enough, Hoss!" Ben Cartwright wrapped his arms around Hoss and the two began pulling the warring brothers apart.  
  
Hoss fought to free himself from his father's grasp. "Dadburnit, Pa, leave me be - this is something Joe and me got to settle!"  
  
Ben tightened his hold on his son. "Well, you're not going to settle anything by brawling in the dirt like a couple of children in a school yard! I said that's enough!"  
  
The two brothers glared at each other silently for a few minutes. Candy felt Joe stop struggling.  
  
"Let me go," he muttered in a low voice.  
  
Ben looked into Joe's eyes then nodded. "Let him go, Candy."  
  
Joe glared again at Hoss then reached down and scooped his hat up out of the dirt.  
  
Ben Cartwright growled. "All right, you two, into the house. I think it's time we had a talk."  
  
"Dadburnit, Pa, " Hoss protested, "he's been asking . . ."  
  
The man shot his son a withering look. "I said in the house, NOW!"  
  
Inside, the two stood sullenly in front of their father's desk.   
  
Ben Cartwright studied the two men thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "Who threw the first punch?"  
  
Joe gestured angrily at Hoss. "He did, Pa! I don't even know . . ."  
  
Hoss gave Joe a dark look. "Don't give me that, Joseph, you . . ."  
  
"That's enough!" Ben Cartwright shouted, slamming his fist down on the desk. "I don't want to hear another sound out of either one of you unless it's to answer one of my questions - is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Joe replied. Hoss nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Now, maybe I can find out what's been going on around here. Hoss, you threw the first punch - would you mind telling me why?"  
  
"Cause Joe's been sticking his nose where it don't belong, Pa! Asking Darcie a lot of fool questions about her brother . . ."  
  
"I should have known that Darcie would have something to do with this." It had been almost two weeks since Hoss, Joe and Jamie had returned from Mountain City with Darcie Lockridge. Despite the flurry of preparations being made for Hoss and Darcie's upcoming wedding, it had been a difficult time for the Cartwright family. The father had seen immediately upon his sons return that something had happened which was putting a strain on Joe and Hoss. He had suspected all along that the woman who had returned with them was somehow responsible for what was happening.  
  
Ben looked at the two critically and shook his head. "I want you two to listen to me carefully. It's obvious that things haven't been right between the two of you for the past few weeks. Even so, I haven't interfered because I wanted to give you both a chance to work things out. But after this little incident, I can see that the time has come for me to do something." His expression softened. "Boys, I don't like this distance between the two of you. Whatever it is that happened while you were away, I want it settled, now. The longer you let things go on this way, the harder it's going to be to make things right between you. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Hoss grumbled. "I'm sorry, Joe, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Joe looked down. "Forget it."  
  
"That's better. Now, Hoss, get yourself cleaned up - I have a few things to talk to Joe about."  
  
Ben watched Hoss leave then gave Joe a concerned look. "I know what's been on your brother's mind for the past few weeks, but I'm not sure that I understand what you've been thinking. Maybe it's time you told me."  
  
"Things haven't been right between me and Hoss for a while, Pa." Joe shifted uncomfortably. "He tried to tell me the first night we were away how he felt about Darcie, but I was too worried about Jamie to take him seriously. Hoss walked off mad, then we never did get around to settling things."  
  
"I can understand how something like that might happen, given the circumstances, but that doesn't explain what just went on outside. These questions that Hoss says you were asking, do they have anything to do with what Tom Lockridge told you just before he died, that business about there being some kind of promise between him and Darcie?"  
  
"Yeah." Joe looked up at his father anxiously. "Pa, I know he was trying to tell me something. The man knew he was dying, his words must have meant something . . ."  
  
Ben nodded. "Possibly. Or knowing he was dying, he saw what was his last chance to get revenge on someone that he felt had betrayed him. From everything that you've told me, the death of Tom and Darcie's father and Darcie's affections for Hoss seemed to have been more than Tom could handle."  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore, Pa."  
  
"Joseph, I know you want what's best for Hoss, we all do. But interfering in something like this, because of an unfinished statement made by a dying man, could possibly cause more harm than good. I don't want to see the relationship between you and your brother permanently damaged. From everything I've seen, it's obvious that Hoss cares very much for Darcie and she seems to genuinely return that feeling for your brother. Some things are best left alone, son."  
  
"It's gone past that, Pa. Tom also told me that he was the one who threw that rock at Jamie's horse. He said that Darcie knew he had done it."   
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what started the fight between us." Joe walked back and forth. "Don't you see - if she's holding that back from Hoss then what else is she hiding?"  
  
"Have you told Hoss or anyone else about this?"  
  
"No, you're the only other person who knows."  
  
"What is it that you want to do, son?"  
  
"Pa, Darcie's brother acted like a man who was tearing up his insides over something. I can't believe he kept whatever was doing that to himself. I want to go to Mountain City - I have to find whoever it is that Tom might have talked to."  
  
Ben frowned. "Joe, I can you that you're set on going so I won't waste any words trying to convince you to change your mind. And I don't think I have to tell you what Hoss will say if he finds out about this. But I do want to remind you of one thing, son."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"If you are right and you find what you're looking for in Mountain City, you need to be prepared to take the next step. It's not a matter of coming back here and running to Hoss; you'll have to confront Darcie with whatever you know."   
  
"But, Pa . . ."  
  
"It's the only way, son. I believe that Darcie loves Hoss very much and I hope that because she does, she'll do the right thing and tell your brother about whatever might be in her past that would effect their life together. It has to come from her; it's the only way that Hoss will be able to decide what he wants to do."  
  
Joe thought silently for moment.  
  
"Do you still feel that going is the right thing to do?"  
  
"I'll leave in the morning."  
  
Ben nodded. "Be careful, son."  
  
"I will, Pa. No one's more anxious than I am to make things right with Hoss."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Early the next morning, as the sky began to awaken with the coming dawn, Joe rode out of the Ponderosa towards Mountain City. A little after the noon hour, he had arrived at his destination.  
  
It was an overcast day. Joe shivered as the stinging November wind buffeted against him. He pulled the collar of his jacket tighter and sighed. The days of prosperity and growth for the small town nestled in the foothills of the mountains had ended long ago as the lodes of ore in the surrounding mines had dried up.  
  
Joe looped Cochise's reins around the hitching post and looked up at the sign that hung over the ramshackle building, then pushed open one of the double doors. The Gold Dust Saloon was quiet inside, except for a couple of miners that sat hunched over the bar.  
  
The saloon keeper was friendly and talkative. After a few minutes, he nodded and pointed to one of the tables set off in a dark corner of the room. "Tom Lockridge? Yeah, he used to come in here all the time. Come to think of it, I ain't seen him much in the past year though. You want to know anything about Tom, you go talk to April over there. He had a real thing for her - wouldn't talk to no one else."  
  
From the corner of the room, the statuesque brunette with the upswept mane of curls looked at Joe appreciatively and smiled.  
  
Joe tossed a few coins on the bar. "Thanks," he murmured as he headed across the room.   
  
The woman studied him for a moment, then pointed to the chair across from her. "Looks like you rode a long way to see me, mister. Do I know you?"  
  
Joe pulled the chair out and sat down. "No, but the saloon keeper says that you might be able to answer some questions about a friend of mine, Tom Lockridge."  
  
The smile disappeared and Joe saw the woman's eyes get misty. "Poor Tom . . . you heard what happened to him a few weeks back?"  
  
Joe nodded. "Yeah, I did . . ."  
  
"Seems like Tom had the devil after him his whole life. I was always so afraid for him." She patted her eyes with a lace handkerchief. "Did you know Tom long - you ever meet his father?"  
  
Joe shook his head. The woman continued.  
  
"Tom and his Pa never got along real good. They was always arguing. Tom tried for years to be the man his Pa wanted, but he just didn't have it in him, I guess."  
  
"What about his sister, he must have been close to her."  
  
"No, I don't think Tom was close to anyone. He and Darcie always reminded me of two scared animals, like you'd see in one of them traveling shows. Both trapped somewhere they couldn't escape from."  
  
"Sounds like you and Tom were close."  
  
"Some. Mostly he just liked to talk. But then he stopped coming around, 'bout a year ago."  
  
"Did you ever find out why?"  
  
The woman grew silent, twisting the handkerchief nervously. "You . . . you got nice eyes, mister. I can always tell what a man's like inside by looking at his eyes." She put her hand on top of Joe's. "I'm gonna tell you something, something that I ain't told no one before." The woman leaned forward. "One night about a year ago, Tom came in here, more drunk than I'd ever seen him, bawling like a baby. He said he and his Pa had been arguing again and his Pa had pulled a gun. Tom said he shot him in self defense. Said he buried the body near the creek that runs along the road just outside of town."  
  
Joe felt the knot in his stomach tighten. "What about Darcie, she must have known . . ."  
  
"She knew all right. Tom said he made Darcie swear not to tell anyone. As far as I know, she kept her word. She would have been a fool not to, after living with Tom and their Pa for all those years. Tom may have been a disappointment to his Pa in a lot of ways, but they were a lot alike too. Darcie knew what would happen to her if she ever told."  
  
"You never told the sheriff or anyone else about this? Why?"  
  
"If you had seen Tom that night, you wouldn't ask that. When he came in here, the devil had already been riding him hard. I never saw the gentle side that I knew was in Tom again, not after that. He paid for what he done, many times over. And I guess it don't matter none anymore, now that he's gone."  
  
"No," Joe muttered to himself, "maybe it don't . . ."  
  
The next morning, on his way out of town, Joe stopped at the sign post, and looked out into the spot where he now knew was buried the body of Tom and Darcie's father. He had spent a sleepless night, wrestling with his thoughts. What am I going to do . . .  
  
Meanwhile, at the Ponderosa, things were quiet around the breakfast table.   
  
Ben Cartwright poured his second cup of coffee. "What are your plans for today, Hoss?"  
  
"Darcie and me thought we'd head over to Mountain City, pick up some things she's decided she needs from her old place."  
  
"I see," Ben replied, looking thoughtful before continuing. "I'd appreciate it, son, if you could put that off a bit, until Joe gets back. We're a bit short-handed with him gone, I'd feel better if you were close to home."  
  
Darcie glanced up and fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. First all them questions and now Joe ain't here . . . She felt suddenly afraid.  
  
Hoss frowned. "Well, Pa, I . . ."  
  
Darcie put her hand on Hoss' arm. "Your Pa's right, Hoss, he needs you here right now. There's plenty of time to fetch those things before the wedding."  
  
"Yeah, I guess it would be better to wait. I'm sorry, Darcie."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. Family has to come first, you know that." She tossed the napkin in her lap on the table. "I'm ready for that walk you promised me, Hoss."  
  
Hoss swallowed quickly, then drained his cup. "If you folks will excuse us . . ."  
  
"Of course," Ben replied, as he and Candy rose from their seats.  
  
Outside, Hoss and Darcie strolled around arm in arm admiring the beautiful setting around them.  
  
"It's so peaceful here," Darcie said in a hushed voice. "Oh, Hoss, I can't remember ever being this happy . . .I wish it could always be like this."  
  
Hoss came up behind her and encircled his arms around her waist. Darcie snuggled back against him and closed her eyes. Safe . . . she thought contentedly, I always feel safe when I'm in his arms . . .   
  
A pleasant shiver went through her as he gently brushed his lips across the nape of her neck. "Hoss! "  
  
"Hmmm . . ."  
  
"Your family might see . . ."  
  
Hoss shook his head. "Naw, Candy's probably already on his way to town and now that Jamie's hobbling around, Pa's gonna be too busy trying to keep him out of trouble to come looking for us, 'specially since Joe ain't around."  
  
The mention of Joe caused her to remember the painful life she lead before coming to the Ponderosa. The constant affection showered on her by Hoss had almost convinced her that the past and all the bad things associated with it had died with Tom that day in Mountain City. Except for when she saw Joe and the look in his eyes whenever he saw her. Joe knows something . . .but what . . . she thought fearfully.  
  
"Darcie?" Hoss felt her body tense. He turned her around and looked into her eyes tenderly. "Hey, what's wrong . . .?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking." She smiled softly up at him. "Hoss, don't you think it's kind of strange that Joe would just leave without telling anybody?"  
  
"Naw, Pa said he sent Joe away on business, probably to give us time to cool down. He's done that before." He frowned. "I know you and Joe ain't been getting along too well."  
  
"You told me Joe would get used to the idea of us being together and maybe he will. It's just gonna take longer than we thought."  
  
"Yeah, well I hope being away helped him some. I can't remember him ever being this ornery before." Hoss pulled her face towards his and tenderly pressed his lips against hers, first gently, then with growing urgency. Darcie shifted and moved towards him as he kissed first her lips, then her face, again and again until it took her breath away.   
  
He playfully brushed the hair back from her face. "I don't want to talk about Joe   
anymore . . ."   
* * * * * *  
  
Later that day, when Joe returned, he saw that the yard was empty except for Jamie who was sitting in a chair at the edge of the porch, throwing stones into the dirt.  
  
"Hey, Jamie, how's it going?" Joe said as he tied Cochise's reins to the hitching post.  
  
Jamie looked up glumly. "All right, I guess. Did you finish your business?"  
  
"Yeah," Joe replied brusquely. "Why the long face, little brother?"  
  
Jamie looked at Joe and rolled his eyes. "It's Pa . . . you know, Joe, I don't think he's ever gonna let me get near Pepper again."  
  
"Oh, Pa's still keeping a close eye on you, huh?"  
  
"I'll say. I know he's doing it because he cares, Joe, but . . ."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Inside, going over the payroll with Candy."  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna go in and let him know I'm back. When I'm finished, I'll bring Pepper out of the barn and help you brush him down."  
  
Jamie's face brightened then he pointed at the house. "But what about . . ."  
  
"You just let me handle Pa. That's what older brothers are for." Joe gave Jamie a pat on the back and headed into the house.   
  
His father and Candy were huddled over a mountain of papers on the desk.  
  
Candy looked up and smiled. "Hey, Joe, glad your back."  
  
"Thanks, it feels good to be home." Joe sighed. "Candy, would mind if I talked to Pa alone for a few minutes?"  
  
"No." Candy turned to the man seated behind the desk. "I'll go work up those other figures you asked for, Mr. Cartwright."  
  
"Thank you, Candy. Joe and I shouldn't be too long." The front door closed behind Candy and Ben turned to study his son. Something's wrong . . . Ben thought, noticing how drawn and weary Joe looked. He walked over the decanter of brandy that sat on a table in the living room, poured some of it into a glass and brought it to Joe.  
  
"Here, son, you look like you could use this."   
  
Joe nodded as he took the glass out of his father's hand. "Thanks . . ." he mumbled.  
  
Ben put his hand on Joe's shoulder. "You must have found what you went looking for."  
  
Joe downed the brandy in one swallow. "Yeah. You were right, Pa, some things are best left alone."  
  
"I'm sorry, son. I was afraid things would work out that way." Ben listened as Joe related what he had learned at the Gold Dust Saloon.  
  
Joe finished and looked at his father in agony. "What should I do, Pa?"  
  
  
Meanwhile, Hoss let his hand wander downward towards Darcie's waist. He pulled her closer as his lips hungrily sought hers. "Darcie . . .marry me . . ."  
  
Darcie laughed softly. "I said I would, silly. Only two more weeks . . ."  
  
"No," Hoss replied in a raspy voice, "that's not what I mean." His heart was pounding so hard he thought it would explode. "I mean marry me tomorrow. We can go to Virginia City and get married in the Judge's office."  
  
"Tomorrow?" She pulled away and looked up at him in surprise. "But what would your family say? And your Pa's giving us that party next week . . ."  
  
"I don't care about any of that - -" He pulled Darcie closer and gently stroked her hair. "I love you, Darcie. I can't stand this, having you so close but not able to make you mine. I want you now, not two weeks from now . . ."  
  
"But . . ." The world around her seemed to be spinning out of control. The way Hoss was kissing her made it impossible to think clearly.  
  
He tilted her face towards his and kissed her roughly. "Say it, Darcie . . ." His lips brushed across her neck and a soft moan escaped from her. "Say you'll marry me tomorrow . . ."  
  
At the same time, Ben Cartwright looked at his son sympathetically. "I can't tell you what to do, son. You know that."  
  
Joe nodded. "Pa, I want Hoss to be happy, but I don't want him to build that happiness on a lie. And that's just what he'd be doing, wouldn't he? You've always said that a relationship needs honesty and trust to survive."  
  
"That's true, but, Joe, listen to me. You've had a rough time and I can see that you're exhausted. There's two weeks before the wedding - you don't have to make a decision this moment. You have time to decide whether or not this needs to be shared. We can't be certain that Darcie won't tell Hoss herself sometime in the next two weeks. Give yourself that time, Joseph; I trust you to make the right decision."  
  
"You're right, maybe I should just wait and see what happens." Joe let out a breath. "Oh,   
Pa . . .?"  
  
"Yes, son?"  
  
"I was talking to Jamie before I came in here and he seems pretty unhappy."  
  
Ben gave Joe a stern look. "Yes, I know, that horse business again. That's all I've heard from him since you left yesterday. Doc Martin said it would be at least another week before he could even begin to think about riding that horse."  
  
"Pa, who said anything about riding? What harm would it do to let Jamie take care of Pepper? He can't do that much right now anyway." Joe saw his father's expression soften. "C'mon, Pa, Hoss and me got thrown off plenty of times when we were Jamie's age, remember?"  
  
"Well, maybe I have been a little too overprotective." He shook his head. "All right, but you stay close by."  
  
"Don't worry - nothing's gonna happen. I'll be right there if anything does." Joe turned towards the door. "And thanks for listening, Pa."  
  
Ben smiled. "These things have a way of sorting themselves out somehow, Joe. Be patient."  
  
Outside, Jamie looked up hopefully as the front door opened. "What did he say?"  
  
"It's taken care of, just like I said it would be. I'll be right back." Joe walked across the yard and into the barn when Jamie heard a rustling sound nearby. He looked up and saw Hoss and Darcie coming towards him.   
  
"Pa! Jamie!" Hoss shouted. Beside him, Darcie's eyes sparkled, her cheeks rosy. "Hey, Jamie, guess what? We're getting married tomorrow!"  
  
"Huh?" Jamie looked surprised. "You are?"  
  
"Yeah, ain't that great? Where's Pa - we gotta tell him too."  
  
"He's in the house, but . . ."  
  
"Well c'mon, little brother, let's go find him!"  
  
Darcie tugged on Hoss' arm. "Hoss, you and Jamie go on ahead. I left my wrap in the barn, I'm gonna go get it."  
  
"I'll get it . . ."  
  
"No, Hoss, you go on ahead. I'll only be a minute!"  
  
At the same time, in the barn, Joe felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against Pepper. Married tomorrow? No . . .  
No . . . he thought miserably. What am I going to do . . .  
  
The barn door creaked. He looked up and saw Darcie standing in the doorway, eyeing the thick woolen shawl that had been hastily tossed across a bale of hay.  
  
Joe stepped forward. "Darcie?"  
  
She jumped with a start. "Joe, I didn't know you were back - You gave me such a fright!"  
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you." He took a deep breath; there was no easy way to say what had to come next. "Did I just hear Hoss say that you and he were getting married tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes!" Her cheeks reddened. "I'm as surprised as anyone, but this the way Hoss wants it." She picked up the shawl then looked down at it for a minute. "Joe, listen, I know you don't like me much and after everything that's happened in the past, I don't blame you none for how you feel. I just want you to know that I love Hoss and I'm gonna be the best wife I can to him."  
  
"I know you love him." Joe swallowed hard. "Darcie . . . I rode over to Mountain City yesterday; I talked to a friend of your brother's, April, over at the saloon."  
  
Darcie twisted the shawl nervously. "You - you were in Mountain City?" She eyed him suspiciously. "Why - - Hoss said you went away on business."  
  
"She told me what happened that night your Pa died . . ."  
  
"So, that's what you been up to." Darcie drew herself up and let out a breath. "Why'd   
you do it - do you hate me that much?"  
  
"Tom said something before he died about a promise between the two of you and said that if I cared about Hoss, I should find out about it. I had to find out, Darcie, can't you understand that?"  
  
Darcie smiled sadly. "That sounds like Tom. He couldn't pass up the last chance he'd have to destroy whatever happiness I could find. So, now you know - what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know yet. It depends on you, on whether or not you're gonna tell Hoss."  
  
"Joe, please! I - I love Hoss, I don't want to lose him!" She looked at him, her eyes wide with fear. "Tom is dead - he paid for what happened so many times over." Darcie clutched at Joe's arm. "Please, I admit, I lied to the sheriff that night, but that's all I done, you've got to believe me! Oh, why can't you let the past be?"   
  
"Because it might come back to destroy whatever life you and Hoss build together. Suppose someone finds that body? It might take a while, but eventually someone would come here, asking questions."  
  
"No one will ever find Pa's body! It's already been a year . . ."  
  
"C'mon, Darcie! You and Tom were holed up at that ranch the whole time, living in fear that someday that might happen. Isn't that why Tom was watching the road, to make sure that someone didn't get too close?"  
  
"Stop, it, please!" She bit her lip fearfully then tears started running down her face. "I don't want to hear anymore!"   
  
"Hoss deserves to know. Otherwise, something like this will always be there between you, just like it was there between you and Tom."  
  
"No!" She whispered defiantly. "I don't care what you say! I love Hoss and he loves me. You can't prove anything, all you've got is the word of some cheap saloon girl, so you just go on and tell your brother anything you want. If it comes down to your word against mine, which one of us do you think he's gonna believe, Joe?"  
  
"Don't force my hand, Darcie. If you don't tell Hoss before breakfast tomorrow, I will. I swear it - -"  
  
"Go ahead, Joe, tell him - we'll see which one of us Hoss listens to!" She turned and stormed off.  
  
That night, the atmosphere at the dinner table was tense. Darcie, pleading a headache, didn't show up for the meal at all, while a distracted Joe just pushed the food around his plate and ate nothing. Meanwhile, Hoss talked excitedly about his marriage, oblivious to the turmoil that Ben saw swirling around his family.  
  
Later, when the household had settled in for the night, Ben thoughtfully began to check on his sons, as was his habit before retiring. First, Jamie, who was sound asleep, buried under a pile of blankets; Hoss too, asleep and unaware of the storm clouds that were gathering around him; then finally Joe. In the darkness of the room, Ben saw Joe sigh heavily as he opened the door.  
  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Joe."  
  
Joe rolled over. "That's okay, Pa. I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight."  
  
"I know that your brother's change in plans forced you to do a very difficult thing today. I'm proud of you, son."  
  
"Well . . . I can't say that I'm feeling very proud of myself right now. Good night, Pa."  
  
"Good night, son. Try and get some rest."   
* * * * * *  
The next morning, an ominous quiet hovered over the breakfast table.   
  
Ben set his jaw and turned to his son. "Jamie, did you tell the others that breakfast was ready before you came down?"  
  
Jamie nodded and swallowed the milk he'd just drunk. "Yes, sir. I didn't get no answer from Hoss or Darcie, but Joe said he'd be right down."  
  
"I can understand Joe being late, he had a restless night, but that's not like Hoss at all; he knows how I feel about people being late for meals."  
  
Jamie shrugged. "I knocked pretty hard, I was surprised he didn't hear me. Do you want me to go call him again, Pa?"  
  
"No, son, that's okay. Finish your breakfast." Ben heard footsteps and looked up; he saw Joe coming downstairs.   
  
Joe slipped into his chair and watched silently as Hop Sing poured the steaming coffee into his cup. "Sorry I'm late, Pa."  
  
Ben pushed the platter of eggs and bacon towards Joe. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Joe nodded gratefully and scooped some food into his plate.  
  
"Joe, did those chores in the barn get finished yesterday?" Ben took a sip of coffee.  
  
"No. Jamie and me were planning to finish that this morning after breakfast, Pa."  
  
"Good. I appreciate the extra effort you boys have been making the past few weeks. I know it's been hard having to do Hoss' chores in addition to your own."  
  
"That's okay, Pa." Joe pushed his plate away and looked across the table. "You about done, Jamie?"  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't finish your breakfast, Joe."  
  
"I'm not too hungry this morning." He pushed his chair back. "Excuse us, Pa, we'll go get started."  
  
Ben nodded and watched anxiously as Joe and Jamie went out the front door. Across from him, Candy put his fork down and shook his head.   
  
"Joe's feeling pretty bad." He rose from his seat. "Mr. Cartwright, I was supposed to ride into town this morning, but if it's all the same to you, I think I'll stay around here today. Just in case you need me."  
  
"I think that would be a good idea, Candy, thank you. I'm not sure what's going to happen today . . ."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that depends on Hoss. Well, if you'll excuse me, then, I'll see if I can help out in the barn."  
  
The door had barely closed behind Candy when Ben was startled by a cry of agony from upstairs.  
  
"Pa! Pa, she's gone!"  
  
Ben ran to the foot of the stairs. He saw Hoss come tearing towards him, a piece of paper shaking in his hands.  
  
"Pa, she's gone, Joe done drove her away!" He looked around angrily. "Where is he - I got a score to settle with him!"  
  
Ben grabbed Hoss by the arm. "Now wait a minute, slow down, Hoss! Who's gone? Darcie?"  
  
He strained to break free from his father's grip. "I - I went to call her for breakfast and found this note in her room!" He thrust the paper towards Ben.  
  
Ben took the paper and began reading. The words had been written in haste and were difficult to read.   
  
Dearest Hoss,  
  
By the time you read this, I will be on my way back to  
Mountain City to tell the sheriff the what happened the   
night Pa died. Your brother Joe went there the day before   
last and found out the awful truth - that Tom killed Pa in  
self defense and that I had lied to protect him. That was why   
Tom tried to scare you away, by throwing that rock at your   
brother's horse - cause you were standing right on the spot   
where Pa's body was buried and Tom was afraid you'd discover   
what he done.   
  
Please don't hate me. When I realized what was happening  
between us, I couldn't tell you the truth. I love you so much, Hoss,  
and I was afraid that you would stop loving me if you ever found  
out what happened.   
  
  
I know that I've hurt you badly, but I knew that if I tried to tell you  
all of this in person, I would lose my courage the second you took  
me in your arms. Please don't come after me. I need to face this   
alone and when I have, I'll be able to come back to you, free to be  
the kind of wife a man like you deserves to have. My heart will   
always belong to you and you alone - -  
  
Love,  
Darcie  
  
Ben slowly looked up; the pain etched in his son's face tore at the father's insides. "I'm sorry, son."  
  
"Sorry won't take care of what I feel right now, Pa!" Hoss wrestled his arm free. "I'm gonna take care of Joe and his meddling right now!" He marched angrily out the door.  
  
"Hoss, wait . . ."  
  
Hoss' fury was at a fever pitch by the time he reached the barn. He drew himself up to his full height and gave Candy and Jamie a murderous look. "You two, get out - Joe and me got things to settle."  
  
"Now hold on a minute, Hoss . . ." Candy began nervously.  
  
Joe glanced at Hoss. He saw a rage burning in his brother's eyes that he had never seen before. "Do as he says, Candy - take Jamie and clear out of here. This is something only me and Hoss can settle."  
  
The two stood face to face, brother against brother. The tension crackled between them.   
  
Candy grabbed Jamie by the arm. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Joe saw Candy take off at a run, followed reluctantly by Jamie, towards the house the second he hit the door. He turned to Hoss. "Okay, Hoss, what's on your mind?"  
  
"This!" He crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it to the ground. "You couldn't leave things be, could you? You couldn't stand to see me happy, could you, Joe, so you had to go sticking your nose where it didn't belong, even though I asked you not to!" He took a threatening step forward. "You just kept digging and poking until you finally found a way to drive Darcie away from here, didn't you!"  
  
"That's not true, Hoss . . . " Joe began.  
  
"Ain't it, Joe? You never gave her a chance, never even tried to like her . . ."  
  
"Hoss, just back off and let me explain!" Joe tried to put some distance between them as he made a move towards the door.  
  
"Too late, Joe, I ain't much in the mood for talking - -" Hoss slammed his full weight against Joe. Caught off guard, Joe felt the wind knocked out of him as he fell backwards. Hoss glared down at him, his face twisted into a mask of uncontrolled anger.  
  
"Hoss . . ." Joe reached out towards his brother.  
  
Hoss set his jaw and smashed his fist against Joe's jaw, then began pounding him relentlessly in the chest.  
  
Joe, knowing he was no match for someone's Hoss' size, tried to roll out of his brother's reach. Hoss effortlessly reached down and scooped him back up. "No, you don't - I ain't through with you yet!"   
  
Joe's breath came in rapid gasps, each breath more painful than the last. He brushed his hand across his face and looked down at the blood. "Hoss, please . . ." Finally, the darkness mercifully closed in around Joe and his body became still.   
  
Hoss continued to batter Joe then he heard his father's voice shouting at him through the burning red haze that enveloped his mind.  
  
"Stop, it, Hoss, stop! You're killing him!"  
  
Hoss struggled violently against the hands that were dragging him away. Then, suddenly, he looked down at his brother's lifeless body then at the blood on his hands and his shoulders sagged.  
  
Ben knelt over Joe's body. "Candy, get the doctor out here - hurry!"  
  
Later, Ben glanced at the stairs, then at his family as he paced back and forth while the Doctor worked on Joe.   
  
Hoss sat unmoving, facing the fireplace, lost in his pain while Candy stood nearby, watching, his nerves on edge. In the corner closest to the stairs, Jamie sat huddled in one of the chairs.  
  
Finally, after what felt like a long wait, Doc Martin came downstairs.   
Ben rushed towards him. "Well, Doctor?"  
  
"He took a terrific beating, Ben, but he's gonna make it. Those ribs are going to be sore for a while, he'll need to take it easy."  
  
Ben sighed with relief. "That's good to hear, Doctor, thank you."  
  
"I gave Joe something to help him sleep. He needs to get as much rest as he can and, of course, he needs to be kept as still as possible."  
  
"I'll see to it," Ben said, opening the door. "Candy would you see Doc Martin out?"  
  
"I'll stop back later and see how things are, Ben."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." Ben watched silently for a moment as the Doctor followed Candy outside, then looked at Hoss. I have to stop this now, he thought anxiously, before this family is torn apart. "Jamie, would you mind sitting with Joe? Hoss and I have some talking to do."  
  
"Sure, Pa." Jamie glanced uneasily at Hoss for moment.  
  
Ben sighed. Whatever trust Jamie had in his older brother was gone for the moment. "Go on, son, it will be fine. I'll be up when I've finished here."  
  
Jamie nodded. Hoss watched him head slowly up the stairs, then shook his head.  
  
"Seems like Jamie's afraid of me, Pa."  
  
"I think what happened here today has frightened us all, Hoss."  
  
"I'm sorry, Pa, I didn't mean to hurt Joe." Hoss shuddered violently. "It hurts so bad, Pa! Why did she leave - why?"  
  
Ben put his arm around the big man's shoulder for a moment. "I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. I wish I could make the pain go away for you; but I can't."  
  
"I wouldn't blame Joe one bit if he never forgave me for what I did to him . . ."  
  
"Hoss, Joe did what he felt he had to do, because he was worried about you, about your being happy. And, I think that once Joe is on his feet again, the two of you will be able to work out whatever problems this whole thing has caused between you. Right now, we need to talk about the things you're feeling, son."  
  
The ache he felt was tearing him up inside. "Pa, I've got to go after her, bring her   
back . . ."  
  
"Listen to me, Hoss. You know, I was blessed with the kind of love that you and Darcie felt, three times in my life, first with Elizabeth, then with your mother, then Joe's. Each time, I felt certain that the love we shared would last a lifetime. But things weren't meant to work out that way and each time I found myself in the place where you are today." His voice was heavy with sadness. "Hoss, Darcie asked you not to go after her and I think that you should respect that request and give her this chance to put the past behind her. After all, it was your love that gave her the courage she needed to go back and face things."  
  
"But, Pa, I don't know if I want to go on without her."  
  
"You feel that way now; but you won't always. Hoss, your brothers and I love you and we'll help you as much as we can. But the decision to pick up the pieces and go on rests with you. None of us can help you with that."  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore, Pa. When I think of what I done to Joe, the pain I caused you and I see what I done to Jamie. I don't know . . ."  
  
Hoss, let me ask you a question. Suppose there was a crack in the foundation of this house, what would you do - Fix it or turn your back and let it be?"  
  
"It would have to be fixed, Pa. The house wouldn't be strong otherwise."  
  
Ben nodded slowly. "That's right, son. Well right now, our family is like that foundation with the crack. It needs to be fixed, Hoss; don't turn your back and walk away. And we can't make it strong again, not without your help." Ben got up from his chair. "Think about it, son. I'm going to go look in on Joe." He started towards the steps.  
  
Hoss stared at the dancing flames of the fire for a moment as his father's words sank in. Then he made a decision. "Pa, wait, I want to go with you."  
  
Upstairs, the door to Joe's room was ajar. Hoss paused outside.  
  
"I can't do this, Pa. I can't stand to see what I done . . ."  
  
Ben opened the door wider. "The first step is the hardest, son. Each day will be a little easier, trust me."  
  
Hoss stepped into the room and stood at the foot of the bed, with Ben at his side. "I'm sorry, Joe, " Hoss whispered intensely, "I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
Jamie looked discouraged. "He hasn't moved once since I came in, Pa."  
  
"Well, I think that's all we can expect, at least for the next few hours." He looked at his sons thoughtfully. He knew that the rebuilding of the trust they had lost needed to start right away if it was to happen at all. "Hoss, there's something I need to ask Candy to take care of right away. Would you and Jamie stay here with Joe for a few minutes?"  
  
Hoss fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yeah, Pa, I - I guess I can do that."  
  
Jamie gave his father a distressed look. "Pa . . ."  
  
Ben placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and spoke to him in a low, soothing voice. "I'll only be gone a few minutes, Jamie, but you don't have to stay if you don't want to."  
  
The silence between them was awkward until Hoss finally spoke. "Keep me company, little brother. Joe ain't gonna wake up for a while and, if you stay, the time will pass quicker for both of us."  
  
Jamie saw his father's head nod at him in encouragement. "Okay, Hoss, if you really want me to."  
  
"Yeah," Hoss replied in a relieved voice, "it would mean a lot to me if you stayed."  
  
Ben smiled knowingly as he quietly slipped out the door. A verse from the Third Chapter of the Book of Mark surfaced in his mind. If a house is divided against itself, that house cannot stand . . .   
  
The storm had passed. And although his family had been shaken to its core, Ben Cartwright felt certain that they would, like that house of old, survive and remain strong, a family united again.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
